


Good Things and Packages

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Breastbinding, Crossdressing, F/F, Packing Penis, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is going undercover. Ronny is going under her covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things and Packages

**Author's Note:**

> For Lelola/Pan, at the PR Femmeslash Ficathon

"Why do I have to do this?" Rose tugged at the ace bandage wrapped tightly around her chest and looked at her clothes with undisguised longing. Her tanktop was draped heedlessly over the back of the desk chair, and her black and pink plaid miniskirt lay in a forlorn heap next to it. "Why not you or Ronny. Or-- or Dax? Or anyone. Anyone would do."

Will swatted her hand away and smoothed the bandage back down where Rose's movement had wrinkled it. "Because I'm going to be breaking into the vault, Dax's face will be too familiar if anyone at the party is Hollywood elite, and can you imagine Mack trying to seduce anyone?" He handed her a men's undershirt, and with a resigned sigh, she pulled it on and tucked it into her slacks. "At least you have a decent grasp of interpersonal manip—interaction," he said. Will paused and shrugged. "And someone's got to seduce the heiress."

"Why can't Ronny do it, then?"

"My tits are too big." Ronny stepped around Rose, giving her a long, slow once-over that made Rose's cheeks get hot. "I can take it from here, Will. Thanks."

Will gathered up the makeup they'd bullied Rose into letting him apply, and the detritus of makeshift breast-biding—the tags from sports bras, and plastic wrappings from ace bandages. "Sure. Don't take too long. We have to get going in a couple of hours. Timing on this kind of a con is always tight." He closed the door behind him.

Rose fidgeted. "I cannot believe this is the only way." She tugged on the cuffs of her crisp new work shirt, feeling like an imposter. "I look like a woman in men's clothes. You look more like a man, and you're wearing a shirt with cleavage." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I don—that's not what I meant."

Ronny just laughed and moved in close, sliding her leg between Rose's thighs. With the edge of her foot she tapped the Rose's ankle to nudge her legs further apart. "You're not standing right. You're still standing like you don't have a cock."

Rose screwed up her face and scooted back, closing her stance again. "That's because I don't. No matter how much you tape my breasts down and restrict my breathing, I certainly don't expect to grow a penis." She looked up at Ronny's smile and sighed, trying to spread her legs a little. "How am I supposed to stand like I have a penis when I don't even know what that feels like?" As so as the words were out of her mouth, she knew they were the wrong thing to say.

Ronny's grin grew big and she held up a hand, running to rummage in a bag. "I have just the thing. Hold on, where did it go?" She finally surfaced with something cradled in his hands. "Open your pants."

"What?"

"Open your pants!" The penis dangled from Ronny's fingers.

Rose bit her lip, eying the item warily. It wasn't very large, three inches perhaps and made of some sort of floppy material of the right shape and color to be a proper penis. Ronny cradled its balls in her hand, while the shaft lay over her fingers. It would be proportional to someone of Rose's build, she supposed, if she were to have... male sexual organs. With hands that didn't noticeably shake, she unzipped her slacks, and slid them down her hips.

While her attention was elsewhere, Ronny slipped around behind Rose. The next thing Rose was aware of was Ronny's warm body against her back, and her muscular arms circling Rose's waist. She couldn't bite back the gasp fast enough, and Ronny's laugh was warm against her ear. One broad, dry hand slid down under the waistband of the briefs Will had brought her, not reaching between her legs but exploring the space where her legs met before the other hand came slipping in too. The strange penis was cool, a little sticky in the way silicone could sometimes be, and Ronny settled it against her pelvis carefully, adjusting the base of it so it rested where it was meant to go. Rose felt the heat of her cheeks begin to seep down her neck, making her feel overheated. She tipped her head to the side, embarrassed. "I didn't shave. Sorry."

Ronny's lips brushed her neck, and the shiver that induced made her thighs ache. The fingers adjusted her new penis minutely, and it felt suddenly like Ronny's hand was really on her dick, as though Rose could actually get hard in her grasp. "It's okay," Ronny said, and her voice was thick and dark. "I don't mind."

Rose leaned back, spreading her legs to the touch, but Ronny adjusted her once more and then removed her hands, zipping Rose's pants deftly. A low moan that wasn't entirely under Rose's control welled up, but she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Her body felt foreign, but... she spread her legs a little, summoning up the feeling of something between her legs and settled her weight on both feet. "We should get going, I guess," she said.

Ronny grinned. "We should. And after you finish seducing that heiress, you can show me how quick a study you are with a hard cock too."

"I'm always a quick study. Don't you know anything?" Rose fought down her blush as she stepped around Ronny towards the door. "And I'm looking forward to the extra credit after class."


End file.
